Celebrity Apprentice
by natsume-forever
Summary: Your Favorite Kids are grown up now, and they all know what it is like to have Fame. And because of their Fame, They got into Donald Trump's Reality TV Show, or in this case Jinno's, Celebrity Apprentice. Who will be the Next Celebrity Apprentice?
1. ROAR

_**Hello, Welcome to my new Story. My First Serious one, Hope you Enjoy it ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>

A Young Lady, with short Black hair and flawless pale skin, strutted into Jin-Jin Tower, she was informed a couple weeks ago that she was to be on a Show called Celebrity Apprentice, where Celebrities Competed to win a million dollars for their charity. Though she would more rather take the money for herself, The poor children at CDK, need it more than me. I will fight, to get them that Million Dollars.

"Jinno is ready to see you ma'am." The Receptionist informed me.

"Thank you." And the young girl walked into the elevator, and she took one last look outside, because this competition will change her life.

The Elevators Closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

The Young Brunette, was the first who arrived, eagerly waiting for the other girls. Mikan was famous for Being a Drummer in a world famous Pop Band, Hero Angels, it was an all girl band, with all her Best Buddies from Home. They were excited as hell when they heard Mikan got into Jinno's Show, Celebrity Apprentice, Eek! I Still can't believe it myself. Since she was so Deep in thought she didn't hear the other celebrites walk into the room.

"Welcome Celebrites to a New Season of Celebrity Apprentice! Now, let me introduce you to eachother, On the Men's Side; Kokoro Yome; A Comedian, Youichi Hijiri; An Actor, Yuu Tobita; Country Singer, Ruka Nogi; Horse Back Rider, Tsubasa Ando; Dancer, Kaname Sono; Author, Natsume Hyuuga; Rock Star, Grammy Award Winner, and Kitsuneme; Guirarist. Ok, now for the Women's Side; Hotaru Imai; Inventor and Millionaire, Sumire Shouda; Model, Anna Umenomiya; 5 Star Cook, Nonoko Ogasawara; Scientist, Luna Koizumi; Actress, Misaki Harada; Pop Singer, Nobara Ibaragi; Pianist, and Mikan Sakura; Drummer." All the celebrities looked at each other, some giving a glare to their oponent, others offering a friendly smile. "Now Pick Your Team Name."

Mikan turned excitedly to her team "How about 'Flaws and All'"

Luna frowned "Sorry to burst your bubble, but not all of us have flaws"

Mikan Frowned, Nonoko cut in "I'm not even going to repspond to that, but good name Girl."

Sumire spoke next "I like Flaws and All, FA for short?"

Misaki nodded "Nice, but FA doesnt sound catchy, how about Fall for short, F for Flaws and All for...well All."

Anna and Nonoko both responded to that at the same time, as if they were twins "Fall is great!"

Nobara gave a small smile "I agree also."

Luna frowned a little at the name, but decided to let it slide.

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro's POV<strong>

"Let's Call us the 'Smilies'" I suggested.

"Fuck no" Tsubasa responded.

"The 'Unicorns'?"

"Sure, i'll go with that after i go to hell and back, in other words, never." Kitsuneme said coldly.

"OOH OOH HOW 'BOUT THE 'SUNSHINE BUTTS'"

"Uh, sorry, but no, just no." Ruka said, creeped out.

"No Way" Yuu shook his head.

"How about the name 'Gore Obsessed.'" Natsume cooly suggested.

"EW no..." Kaname shivered.

_"Creepo..."_ I thought.

"How about the 'Creepers'" Kitsuneme suggested.

"That'll make us sound like pedos and pervs" Ruka responded.

"Lets just go with 'ROAR'" Tsubasa grinned.

"What the fuck? I like it." Kaname nodded.

"Lets just go with that, I honestly don't give a shit." I told them.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>

"Nonoko, what is your Team Name?" Jinno asked her.

"Our Team name is Fall, short for Flaws and All." Nonoko Smiled.

_Hmm, maybe I just might like my team._

"Ok," Trump nodded, "Tsubasa, your Team name?"

Tsubasa Grinned, "Our Team name is ROAR, short for Rapists on Air Rawr"

"The Fuck? Why didn't you tell us that." Kitsuneme frowned.

"It was a Secret." Tsubasa said happily.

"Fuck you." Natsume told him coldly, his crimson eyes glaring daggers.

"Well ok then, Team ROAR, and Fall, are you ready for your First Task." Jinno asked them all.

They all yelled "YES!" at him.

"Ok. this is not a pep rally, voices down. Now, Let us Begin; Your First Task is..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks! ^o^ Review if you wish, Chapter 2 will come soon<em>**


	2. First Task, Part 1

_**Hello once again! I changed Trump to Jinno to make it more of a gakuen alice story, and a reviewer suggested it ^o^ so yeah. You may begin reading...and ty for the reviews**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"You all are going to be making a short circus performance, You can choose people from your team to participate in it, and/or Hire People to participate in the show also. This Young Man to my left, Narumi L. Anju is The Heir of his Clown Company, Anju will generously donate 5,000 dollars to your charity. He will tell you more." Jinno finished.

Narumi nodded seriously, "Thank you Jinno." Then he broke into a large silly grin, "_ARE YOU READY KIDS_?"

I frowned.

Natsume glared "Are you drunk?"

Tsubasa shook his head "Do we look like kids to you?"

Narumi's smile turned into a frown, then quickly changed into a smile, "Okay, back to the task. I am going to judge you on awesomeness...and creativeness...and how well the audience enjoys it...and make sure there's cushions! My butt hurts on hard seats!" Narumi told them rather cheerfully, saying some parts with a fake lisp.

Jinno Frowned deeply at his cheerfulness.

"OK SO! Your going to be making a circus show, it must last 30 minutes! The drivers out front of this rather larrgeeee tower. will take you to your spaces, so go out there after you plan your stuff! You have a 3 day limit to do this shiz, on the fourth day which is...I dunno lol, you will do your acts and bla bla bla, so plan your crap first, hire your people next, and buy crap to decorate your circus, the light people and all those important people will come on the third day so you can plan with them the shiz you need...SO YEAH LOL." Narumi told them, jumping at some parts.

"Yeah... Ok, Questions?" Jinno said ackwardly.

They All raised their hands.

"Ok Fuck questions, Pick your Project Managers!" Jinno told them.

I Turned toward my group, "Any Volunteers?"

Luna Spoke. "Nah, do I look like a clown to you?" She rolled her eyes. "Hotaru will do it right? Just invent something up!"

Hotaru replied coldy. "No."

Misaki spoke next. "I can do it Mikan!"

"Everyone OK with Misaki being Project Manager...?" Mikan asked, looking around.

No one Objected.

"Okie Dokie then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

"I can do it!" Koko squeled. The fuck? What man squels? Loser.

"Well hell that was easy..." I told them

"Yup, so koko you got the job." Yuu nodded toward him.

"YAY!" Koko squeled again. Ugh. I hope he dies.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Sumire, Who's your Project Manager?" Jinno said, already bored.

"Misaki is our Project Manager Sir." Sumire replied, smiling.

"Ok, Kitsuneme?"

"Kokoro." He told Jinno.

"Ok. Now Go do this task...and crap. I'm going to feed my frog..." Jinno told them, leaving the room.

The Two Teams went into seperate elevators. Once they were up, they went their seperate ways to the two rooms marked "FALL" and "ROAR"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, Review if you wish~ Next chapter will be up ASAP!<strong>_


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry for no update yet, ive been super busy lately! I have been working on the next chapter though, its a pretty long one! Whoo!**

**Though don't expect the chapter soon, I will try to put it up before school starts though..**

**Thanks, xx Natsume-Lover _(i should change my name to something more appropriate soon...)_**


End file.
